LES YEUX D'OPALES
by Kafryne
Summary: A une époque légendaire, dans un monde qui n'existe plus, un Roi respecté et craint régnait avec une autorité absolue sur un large territoire allant des glaciales Iles d'Etain jusqu'au brulant désert d' Ambre. L'histoire que je vais vous conter se déroule dans l'obscure vallée d'Oxydie, vous découvrez comment la détermination d'une jeune princesse rebelle peut la guider à l'amour!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Je sais, ça fait des lustres que je ne suis pas passée par ici… Par manque de temps, d'inspiration, mis surtout de temps car ma passion pour l'écriture est la même ! Je profite d'un moment de liberté pour laisser libre court à mon imagination et voilà, je ponds une histoire qui j'espère vous intéressera. Je ne sais pas trop encore où cela va mener. J'ai besoin de vos avis, je veux savoir si mes écrits valent vraiment la peine d'être lus ? Bon… Je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire assez originale, je l'ai classée dans misc. Ce n'est pas vraiment une fanfic mais… Voyez par vous-même :**

* * *

_A une époque légendaire, dans un monde qui n'existe plus, un Roi respecté et craint régnait avec une autorité absolue sur un large territoire allant des glaciales Iles d'Etain jusqu'au brulant désert d' Ambre. _

_L'histoire que je vais vous conter se déroule dans l'obscure vallée d'Oxydie, vous découvrirez comment la détermination d'une jeune princesse rebelle peut la guider à un amour unique et intense._

* * *

Carmine ignorait à quoi elle pensait lorsqu'elle s'était aventurée aussi loin de son village. Elle s'était sans doute laissée emportée par l'harmonie de la nature qui l'entourait. L'atmosphère paisible et coloré contrastait en tout point avec Oxydie. Son village était si sombre et étouffant. La moitié des hommes travaillaient à la mine, l'autre constituait l'armée de son père. Une armée qui revenait à peine de Campagne et qui assombrissait davantage le village. Son père, le Seigneur d'Anthracite était réputé pour sa cruauté et Carmine détestait le savoir au palais. Alors dès qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de se rendre dans la forêt, elle était sortie du village.

Formée en secret par l'une des guérisseuses de son peuple, elle avait appris à écouter le moindre son qui pouvait émaner des arbres, de leurs feuilles et de leurs fleurs. Elle touchait les pétales, s'émerveillant toujours de leurs contacts. La douceur satinée des roses sauvages, la caresse de la camomille, la fragile délicatesse des violettes. Respirait à plein poumon l'air pur et frais de ce mois de juillet et se plaisait à essayer de deviner les vertus des plantes selon leurs formes. Elle cueillit quelques espèces utiles que l'ancienne lui avait demandé de lui rapporter de son excursion et d'autres dont elle ignorait encore les propriétés pour les lui montrer.

La jeune fille écoutait attentivement la musique que le vent leur faisait jouer, humant avec délice les odeurs que le vent envoyait vers elle. Carmine avait suivi la mélodie que lui chantait les oiseaux de la forêt, jusqu'à une clairière illuminée par le soleil et jonchée de dent-de-lion. Eclatant de rire, elle se mit à courir comme une folle dans les fleurs encore jaunes. Emportée par la beauté de l'instant, Carmine s'allongea sur le lit d'herbes fraîches et s'amusa à faire voler quelques aigrettes. Elle savoura la caresse du soleil sur sa peau basanée et sourit, savourant ces instants de tranquillité loin des tumultes du village quand un bruit la fit se redresser brusquement.

Elle scruta les environs, avec l'étrange sensation d'être observée. Pourtant, elle ne voyait personne, mais un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle. Elle eut beau tendre l'oreille, plus aucun son ne lui parvenait. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé. Le vent ne soufflait plus, les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, même son cœur ne battait plus. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle. Carmine sentait sa présence. Les battements de son cœur repartirent de plus belle au moment où elle décida de s'enfuir. Courir devenait sa seule issue. Attrapant le bas de sa robe pour se donner plus de liberté de mouvement, elle tentait d'atteindre la forêt lorsqu'elle sentit un poids s'écraser sur elle, la faisant tomber par terre. Sa tête heurta un caillou et une douleur fulgurante lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Derrière elle, un bruit sourd de grognement la fit frissonner de terreur. Elle vit alors deux pattes blanches de loup devant elle. Tremblante elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'une bête immense. Il lui montrait ses dents aiguisées et Carmine crut que sa vie allait prendre une fin subite. Elle eut un sursaut de panique en le voyant émettre un grondement féroce avant de réaliser que les yeux incroyablement bleus du loup fixaient quelque chose dans son dos.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête pour découvrir horrifiée une meute d'une dizaine de loups immenses, debout dans la clairière. Ils grognaient et les fixaient avec une intensité qui l'effraya… Mais si elle n'avait pas aussi peur, Carmine aurait sans doute pu s'émerveiller devant le spectacle qu'ils lui offraient. Tous les loups étaient de tailles impressionnantes, mais celui qui faisait face à elle l'était bien plus encore. Carmine regarda à nouveau le loup blanc et fut capturée par l'intensité de son regard d'acier. Elle fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre pourquoi ce regard la perturbait tant. Elle se sentait troublée, comme si elle se retrouvait nue devant cet animal, comme s'il pouvait lire la moindre de ses pensées. Il fit un pas vers elle et Carmine tressaillit, tentant de reculer. Mais l'animal ne lâchait pas ses yeux et elle savait qu'avec ces bêtes sauvages, détourner le regard pouvait s'avérer mortel. Alors elle retint son souffle observant comment le loup approchait d'elle. Ses pattes droites se trouvèrent entre ses cuisses, anéantissant ses espoirs de fuites. Il pencha la tête vers elle et Carmine se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort. Une curieuse chaleur l'envahit, elle eut beaucoup de mal à déglutir. Toujours captive des yeux bleus du loup blanc, elle bascula doucement en arrière jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur les feuilles des dents-de-lion. Le loup prit alors un air menaçant et Carmine ferma les yeux. Elle avait peur, mais une autre émotion l'accompagnait. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentit et qu'elle ne pouvait décrire.

Carmine sentit le museau du loup la renifler. Passant lentement sur son cou, son oreille, ses joues. L'haleine brulante de la bête la fit fermer les yeux plus fort. S'il ouvrait sa gueule pour la mordre, s'en était fini d'elle. Mais au lieu de sentir l'atroce douleur causée par les dents blanches de l'animal, elle sentit la douce humidité de sa langue laper son sang sur sa tempe. Un frisson la parcouru toute entière. Il recommença, léchant sa blessure de plusieurs coups de langue. Carmine aurait pu s'évanouir, mais elle s'habitua aux sensations de plénitude que l'animal provoquait en elle, allant même lui faire oublier tous les autres loups autour d'eux.

Instinctivement, Carmine leva la main pour la passer dans l'épaisse fourrure blanche du loup. Elle se surprit à trouver cela très agréable tant ses poils étaient soyeux. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir la bête réagir à sa caresse. Il la regardait avec une expression indescriptible, et Carmine esquissa un timide sourire lorsqu'il pencha la tête, comme pour s'apprécier sa caresse.

Puis il recula et la jeune fille le laissa partir à regret. Il se tourna et se mit à courir dans la forêt qui engloutit l'énorme masse blanche. Carmine se redressa, découvrant que tous les autres loups se dispersaient. Elle se retrouva très vite toute seule, à l'orée de la forêt, bouleversée par ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Vacillante, elle se leva, épousseta sa robe, passa une main tremblotante sur son visage. Elle tapota du bout des doigts sur sa blessure, à l'endroit où le loup l'avait mordu. Elle eut une petite grimace en sentant la plaie. Rien de bien terrible, mais ça avait été suffisant pour la sonner un peu. Sans compter cette rencontre des plus mystérieuses.

Les grands loups étaient pour elle des bêtes légendaires, tout droit sortis des histoires qu'aimaient raconter les anciennes pour faire peur aux enfants des mines. Elle n'aurait jamais cru en voir d'aussi prêt. Et ils l'avaient laissé la vie sauve, c'était ce qui la perturbait encore plus. Le loup blanc surtout l'avait troublée, avec ses yeux bleus, ses différentes expressions…

Carmine secoua la tête, elle devait rentrer le plus vite possible au village pour en parler à son père.

Cette meute ne lui avait peut-être rien fait, mais peut être représentait ils un danger pour son village. Elle se devait avant tout de les protéger. Après tout, il était possible qu'elle n'ait eu que de la chance.

Les murs du village apparurent peu avant le coucher du soleil. Carmine salua les gardes et pénétra dans l'enceinte protégée. Bien que quelques flambeaux illuminent les rues pavées, l'obscurité qui régnait en Oxydie était habituelle. Même en plein jour, les épaisses fumées qui sortaient des mines noircissaient le ciel. Avant de rentrer, elle se dirigea à la cabane de l'ancienne pour lui raconter ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Elle trouva la vieille près du feu, assise à même le sol, en train de trier quelques herbes médicinales.

"- Bonne Dame, il faut absolument que je vous parle de ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui !"

"- Carmine enleva sa besace qui pesait lourd à son cou et déposa sur la table. Les yeux ridés de l'ancienne fixèrent son sac."

"- Ma douce enfant, as-tu rapporté les herbes que je t'avais demandé ?"

" - Oui, je les aie. Mais il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange…"

Carmine passa sa main à l'endroit où le loup l'avait léché. La plaie qui s'y était formée aprs sa chute avait complètement disparu, augmentant son trouble.

"- Il n'y a pas de loups dans la forêt n'est-ce pas ?"

La vieille femme eut un mouvement de terreur.

"- Non, les loups ne font pas partie de cette partie du territoire. Carmine…. Ne me dis pas que…"

" - Si ! J'en ai rencontré ! C'était… Incroyable ! Il y avait toute une meute de loups immenses ! Ils m'ont encerclé quand j'étais dans la clairière aux dents-de-lion. Et le plus grand s'est approché de moi ! Il était si grand qu'un seul coup de sa patte aurait pu me décapiter. Mais au lieu de me mordre… Il s'est approché de moi et a léché une blessure que je venais de me faire au front. Regardez, il n'y a plus rien maintenant !"

Pendant qu'elle parlait, la vieille dame touchait Carmine, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle darda sur elle un regard d'une infinie tendresse et d'une grande sagesse. Carmine savait qu'elle trouverait des réponses auprès d'elle. L'Ancienne hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en bois.

"- Mon enfant, je crois comprendre de ce qu'il s'agit. Etaient-ils aussi grand que moi ?"

"- Oh plus encore !"

- Alors il n'y a qu'une explication : il s'agit du peuple mythique des Hommes Loups. Le Seigneur Onyx les a trouvé… Mais je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Surtout pour une Oxydienne. Notre peuple est à l'exact opposé des leurs….

La veille dame s'assit lourdement dans son inconfortable fauteuil.

Carmine fut encore plus troublée par ses paroles. Elle alla s'agenouiller devant l'Ancienne qui posa aussitôt une main flétrie mais ferme sur sa joue. Elle plongea son regard savant ans ceux de la jeune fille s'apprêtant à lui révéler son interprétation de ce qui lui était arrivé.

"- Dites-moi, je vous en prie, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Que savez-vous ? Sommes-nous en danger ?"

L'Ancienne allait lui répondre quand sa porte s'ouvrit dans un terrible fracas.

Carmine se redressa aussitôt pour voir des soldats de son père pénétrer à l'intérieur de la cabane.

"- Princesse d'Anthracite, votre père vous a recherché toute l'après-midi."

La voix bourrue de Crow, le général de son père, lui fit serrer les poings. L'homme avança et la regarda des pieds à la tête.

"- J'étais en excursion aujourd'hui. Se justifia t'elle, passant devant l'Ancienne."

"- Votre père sera mécontent de savoir que vous passez encore du temps auprès de la sorcière."

"- Cette femme est une guérisseuse. C'est grâce à elle que nombre de vos soldats sont sur pieds."

Il ignora sa remarque et attrapa fermement son bras.

"- Le Seigneur d'Anthracite vous demande expressément. Allons-y."

"- Otez vos sales pattes de moi !"

Carmine se débattit en vain. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cet énorme énergumène. Elle jeta un regard désolé à l'Ancienne qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de devoir quitter la chaumière pour se rendre au palais.

Pour elle, le château de son père ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à une demeure majestueuse. C'était certes la plus belle bâtisse des environs mais à l'intérieur il faisait si noir que parfois on ne distinguait le jour de la nuit. Cette nuit-là surtout s'annonçait particulièrement sombre pour Carmine.

* * *

**Voilà... Déjà ! Lol. Alors, verdict ?**

**Vous savez sans doute de quel conte de fée je me suis inspirée… Je vous promets une suite très vite ! D'ailleurs, un TEASER est lisible sur mon site, allez le découvrir sur mon profil si cela vous tente.  
**

** Je vous embrasse très fort.**


	2. Chapter 2

Elle préférait largement lorsque son père partait faire la guerre. Son frère Gray prenait alors le relais. Ils s'entendaient bien et lorsqu'il était aux commandes, le village prospérait et les gens ne craignaient pas les crises de colère d'Onyx. Elle suivit malgré elle les hommes de son père jusqu'à sa chambre où ils la laissèrent seule.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre sa porte et tombe sur le Seigneur des lieux.

"-Peut-on savoir où Diable tu étais passée ?"

Carmine poussa un profond soupir en entendant sa voix grinçante, mais s'obligea à lui faire une révérence, puis elle répondit :

"-Bonsoir père. Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé autant de soucis. Mais en votre absence j'avais pris l'habitude de partir quelques fois en forêt."

"-Eh bien saches que tu as très mal choisi ton moment. Nous attendons d'importants invités et je veux que tu sois absolument parfaite pour eux."

Il s'approcha d'elle avec un air menaçant, son long visage aux dures facettes exprimaient de la colère, comme d'habitude, mais Carmine soutint son regard.

"-Qu'ont-ils de si importants pour que j'assiste à cette rencontre ?"

Cela ne concerne pas. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de t'enlever toute cette crasse et de porter une de tes plus belles robes afin de leur faire une excellente impression. Nous devons apparaitre comme une famille unie et puissante.

Carmine serra les poings.

"-Et si je refuse d'assister à cette farce ?"

"-Tu n'aurais pas le choix petite. Je connais très bien ton point faible, et si tu veux garder cette vieille sorcière vivante, tu devras faire ce que je t'ordonne."

Carmine se crispa. Elle savait très bien de quoi Onyx pouvait être capable et que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Il pouvait vraiment éliminer l'Ancienne juste pour la punir.

Il sortit de sa chambre, pour la laisser se préparer. Ses servantes avaient déjà choisi sa tenue et fait couler un bain d'eau tiède pour elle. Elle se laissa faire, dans un état second. Elle se demandait si les invités qu'ils recevaient n'auraient aucun lien avec les loups qu'elle avait rencontré. L'Ancienne lui avait parlé d'hommes-loups. Serait-ce possible ? Une telle chose pouvait elle exister ?

Bien que la logique lui criait cette impossibilité, elle savait au fond d'elle que cela pouvait être vrai. Dans ce cas, qu'espérait son père d'eux ?

Elle dû mettre un terme à ses réflexions quand Gray pénétra dans sa chambre.

"-Carmine, le rouge te va à ravir." Sourit-il, l'observant dans sa robe pourpre.

"-Un peu de couleur ne nous fera pas de mal." Lui dit-elle, l'embrassant affectueusement sur la joue.

"-Père nous attend dans la grande salle."

"-Je sais. Es-tu au courant de ce qui se trame ?"

Il soupira et prit une mèche de ses cheveux d'ébène pour l'enrouler autour de son pouce.

"-Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons y aller."

Les yeux gris de son frère exprimaient de la lassitude. Il n'avait que cinq années de plus qu'elle, mais il avait dû endosser tellement de responsabilités qu'il pouvait parfois paraitre très vieux.

"-Père a fait venir les fils des Iles d'Etain."

"-Quoi ?"

"-Il est toujours obnubilé par sa soif de puissance. Il veut détrôner le Roi en s'alliant avec les Fils des îles pour le renverser."

Carmine secoua la tête.

"-Gray, il perd la tête s'il imagine pouvoir être un bon roi !"

"-Je sais, mais père se croit invincible et donc au-dessus de tout. Il est parvenu à convoquer ces hommes qui sont réputés pour leur force et leurs grandes armées dans l'espoir de créer un pacte avec eux."

"-Ils doivent être aussi fous que lui pour accepter de l'aider."

Gray lui tendit le bras pour l'escorter jusqu'à la grande salle.

"-J'espère qu'ils ne le sont pas justement. D'après ce que certains soldats ont dit, Père a fait de nombreux ravages lors de sa dernière Campagne et il se pourrait bien que le Roi décide de l'éliminer."

Carmine écarquilla les yeux.

"-Père désire déclencher une guerre."

"-Ce qui est certain c'est qu'il n'en sortira pas vainqueur s'il est seul. Voilà pourquoi il veut s'associer aux fils des Iles d'Etain."

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte. Gray regarda sa sœur et lui adressa un léger sourire.

"-N'ai pas peur Carmine, je suis là."

Elle serra un peu plus le bras de son frère. Les gardes ouvrirent les portes et ils entrèrent dans la salle de cérémonie.

Un silence absolu régnait dans a pièce. La salle avait été décorée pour la première fois depuis une dizaine d'années. C'en était presque somptueux. De nombreux Oxydiens étaient venus, facilement reconnaissable par leurs tenues obscures. Leur père était debout au milieu et devant lui se tenait une vingtaine d''étrangers qui se tournèrent vers Gray et Carmine. Il leur fit un passage et le frère et la sœur avancèrent.

La jeune fille les observa, étonnée par leur pâleur et leurs tenues immaculées qui contrastaient énormément avec le noir des Oxydiens. De plus, Carmine était consciente que sa robe rouge était pour le moins déplacée...

Leur blancheur illuminait la pièce d'ordinaire si sombre. Il y avait une majorité d'hommes, immenses et musclés, ils avaient de grandes tresses blondes. Les femmes coiffées d'impressionnants chignons d'une blondeur presque blanche étaient soigneusement moulées dans de longues robes de couleurs pâles. Leurs bijoux attirèrent l'attention de Carmine. C'était de superbes pièces en argent, de longues boucles qui avaient la forme de flocons de neiges… Carmine se sentit embarrassée en réalisant que si elle les observait, eux, la fixaient d'une étrange façon. Leurs yeux clairs avaient l'air de ne plus la lâcher. Elle détourna le regard, le portant sur son père qui avait l'air tendu.

"-Voici mon fils, Gray et ma fille Carmine. Approchez mes enfants, venez à mes côtés."

Gray lâcha sa sœur pour se mettre à la droite d'Onyx tandis que Carmine se posta à sa gauche. De là où ils étaient, l'assistance était encore plus impressionnante. Carmine se tourna légèrement pour regarder la garde de son père dans son dos. Crow était à leur tête et il tenait fermement son épée, prêt à la dégainer au moindre problème. Carmine sourit intérieurement, pensant qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids face aux fils des Iles d'Etain. Une force presque palpable se dégageait d'eux, si grands et surs d'eux.

Il y eut un mouvement parmi eux et une femme aux longs cheveux gris se dégagea des autres. Son visage était étonnamment jeune, pas une ride ne trahissait son âge. Seule la façon de s'appuyer sur sa canne et ses yeux emplis d'une profonde sagesse indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une personne d'âge mur. Elle les regarda tour à tour, s'attardant un peu plus sur Carmine, avant de prendre la parole :

"-Je suis Lux. Chamane des Fils d'Etain. Je prends la parole au nom du chef du Clan. Mes frères et moi avons parcourus un long voyage pour répondre à votre invitation Seigneur et nous vous remercions pour votre accueil."

"-Je vous en suis profondément reconnaissant."

Carmine regarda son père sourire, fier de leur venue, mais son sourire s'évanouir en voyant le regard de la Chamane se durcir.

"-Ne le soyez pas. Sachez Onyx, que nous ne sommes pas venus répondre favorablement à votre demande."

Un brouhaha se fit entendre après qu'elle ait prononcé ces paroles. L'expression d'Onyx changea du tout au tout. Il se fit menaçant et posa une main décidée sur le pommeau de son épée.

"-Nous vous méprisons Onyx. Vous êtes un être ignoble et personne dans le Royaume ne vous suivra contre le Roi !"

"-Comment osez-vous !"

Gronda-t-il, s'avançant d'un pas ferme. Ses soldats dégainèrent leur épée d'un seul homme. Mon frère se plaça devant moi, prêt à me défendre. La Chamane et les siens ne bougeaient pas. Tous nous fixaient.

"-Sachez Onyx, continua Lux d'une voix calme, que si vous décidez de nous affronter, vous perdrez."

Des rires répondirent à cette menace et Carmine sentit un frisson la parcourir. Certes, ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux… Mais la force qu'elle percevait à travers eux la terrifiait.

"-Prenez la bonne décision. Car lorsque le processus sera enclenché, il vous mènera à votre fin."

Déclara-t-elle sereinement. Gray qui devait ressentir la même appréhension que sa sœur tenta de raisonner Onyx qui avait déjà pris sa décision.

"-Père… Réfléchissez."

"-Comment, vous, petit peuple venus du froid, osez-vous venir sur mes terres, abuser de mon hospitalité pour me menacer. Chez moi ! Vos menaces Lux me font rire. Et si vous me méprisez… Sachez que la haine que j'éprouve pour vous dépasse tout ce dont vous pourriez imaginer."

Carmine recula en entendant le glissement du fer glacé de l'épée de son père contre son fourreau lorsqu'il dégaina son épée. Il brandit la longue lame effilée et cria :

"-Tuez les !"

* * *

**Voilà voilà! J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire! Bisous bisous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! Je ne vous aie pas oublié ! J'espère que vous non plus…. LOL !**

Ce qui passa par la suite ressemblait à un véritable cauchemar. Alors que les soldats de son Père se ruaient sur les Fils d'Etain qui avaient formés un petit cercle au milieu de la grande salle des grognements féroces firent trembler le sol. Les portes en ébènes se brisèrent sous l'assaut des Loups que Carmine avait vu dans la forêt.

Les hommes de son Père furent vite dépassés par cette arrivée mortelle. Les Loups se jetèrent férocement sur eux arrachant sans pitié leur chair avec leurs dents tranchantes. Le sang gicla et inonda très vite les pavés du sol. Ils ne pouvaient rien contre ces bêtes sauvages affamées.

Onyx s'était réfugié sur son trône, entouré de Crows et de ses hommes, il assistait impuissant au massacre de ses meilleurs soldats. Les tenues blanches des Fils d'Etain étaient maintenant couvertes du sang des Oxydiens, avec leurs Loups, les hommes et les femmes qui s'étaient trouvé dans la salle formaient une troupe de combattants terrifiants. Tous maniaient avec une grande dextérité leurs poignards et leurs lances.

Gray tenta de protéger Carmine, c'était la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Il lui tint la main et essaya de l'entrainer en dehors de la salle. Il parvint à blesser deux Fils d'Etain armés de sabres et d'épées jusqu'à ce qu'un immense Loup Blanc se dressa devant eux, grondant en dévoilant sa gueule ensanglantée et ses dents acérées. Un violent coup de patte suffit à écarter Gray qui tomba sous ses griffes, laissant échapper son épée.

Carmine, désespérée se jeta sur le Loup qui secouant sa tête la projeta contre le mur. Carmine ressentit une vive douleur et ses yeux furent envahis par des larmes de douleur et de peur. Elle vit comment Lux avançait vers son père, tenant fermement son poignard, elle ne craignait pas les soldats, tranchants leurs cous sans une once de sentiments.

En quelques minutes, tout avait complètement dégénéré, la salle était jonchée de cadavres, le sang recouvrait tout et les plaintes des hommes blessés lui furent insupportables. Lux avait attrapé Onyx par le col et avec une force extraordinaire le tenait fermement au-dessus du sol. Le roi, terrifié était devenu impuissant face à cette situation.

« - Je me fais un plaisir de t'éliminer vieux fou. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le Loup Blanc grognait sur son frère, il ouvrit son immense gueule, s'apprêtant à arracher la tête de Gray qui tétanisé, ne pouvait rien faire.

Carmine rampa vers lui et murmura.

« - Non… Je vous en supplie, arrêtez ! »

Le Loup lui lança un regard presque surpris et Carmine croisa ses yeux bleus. Ce bleu turquoise qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Un frisson parcouru toute son échine et une larme désespérée coula sur sa joue.

Le Loup laissa son frère et se tourna vers les autres loups qui continuaient le massacre. Il hurla faisant s'immobiliser tous ses congénères.

Lux qui s'apprêtait à égorger Onyx suspendit son geste. Carmine eut la sensation que son regard se posa sur elle puis sur le Loup Blanc. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête puis parla d'une voix ferme et claire :

« - Onyx, en l'honneur de toutes les âmes pures que vous avez arrachées à la vie nous vous jugeons à la mort par immolation. Vous brulerez vif pour comprendre toutes les souffrances que vous avez causées. »

Elle jeta violemment le Seigneur d'Anthracite par terre.

« - Quand aux survivants, vous devez jurer allégeances au Roi Suprême sous peine périr sur le bucher de votre Seigneur. »

Gray se redressa et alla rejoindre Carmine, il la serra rapidement dans ses bras et ils regardèrent tous les deux comment Crow et les autres soldats blessés se prosternèrent à même le sol devant Lux. Cette dernière se tourna brusquement vers eux.

« - Et vous, progéniture d'Onyx, décidez de votre camp. Suivez-vous votre père dans sa folie ou préférez-vous être loyaux au Roi Suprême ? »

Gray et Carmine regardèrent leur Père. Un homme qui ne leur avait jamais témoigné de l'affection et qui avait préféré sacrifier des milliers de vies pour satisfaire ses ambitions. Leur choix fut très vite fait.

Onyx avait tout perdu. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle frayeur et une telle honte. Malgré toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour toute l'assistance, et surtout ses traites d'enfants, il devait se résoudre au sort qu'on lui avait réservé. Il ne ressenti aucun remord pour ce qu'il avait accompli. Son seul regret était d'avoir fait l'erreur de demander l'aide des Fils des Iles d'Etain. C'étaient eux qui l'avaient amené à sa perte et il les maudit intérieurement, souhaitant que le malheur s'abatte sur eux.

Il fut brulé sous les yeux de son peuple. De ses enfants. De ses ennemis. Ses souffrances apaisèrent la colère de Lux qui se délecta du bucher organisé sous le ciel étoilé. On brula les soldats morts avec Onyx et le jour qui suivit-on astiqua le château de fond en comble. Carmine participa au nettoyage, les traits tirés et le cœur serré.

On ignorait comment traiter ces terribles Fils d'Etain tant ils les effrayaient. Les terres d'Anthrace devaient revenir à Gray, mais il ne le revendiqua pas. Blessé, il préféra suivre le conseil de Crow qui avait été de garder le silence et de faire allégeance. Carmine avait soigné son frère et était d'accord avec Crow. Les Loups faisaient des rondes dans tout le village, ils étaient bien trop puissants pour tenter quoi que ce soit. De plus, après la purge que Lux avait faite, ils ignoraient leurs intentions…

La nuit suivante, Les Fils d'Etain demandèrent à ce qu'on organise un banquet dans la même salle où avait eu lieu le massacre. Mais personne n'avait vraiment le cœur à la fête. La salle remplie de tous les Oxydiens et présidée par les Fils d'Etain était dans un silence absolu quand les enfants du Seigneur déchu firent leur entrée.

Carmine avait revêtue une robe noire. Une tenue aussi sombre que toutes celles des Oxydiens. Gray qui gardait les traces de griffes sur son visage lui tenait fermement la main en entrant. Ils restèrent au fond de la salle, incertains du sort que leur réservait l'impitoyable Lux.

« - Gray et Carmine d'Anthracite, avancez. » Dit cette dernière de sa voix imposante.

Carmine prit une profonde inspiration, suivant son frère à travers la foule. Lux était assise dans le trône de leur père et ils s'agenouillèrent devant elle.

« -Relevez-vous. Vous oubliez que vous êtes ici chez vous. »

Ils obéirent, et Gray serra sa main encore plus fort. Le Loup Blanc s'était avancé derrière Lux et avait posé ses yeux hypnotisants sur Carmine. Elle les croisa et détourna vivement le regard sur Lux qui lui adressait un sourire presque réconfortant.

« -N'ayez pas peur. Nous voulions juste éliminer Onyx. C'était lui qui représentait un danger et pas vous. N'est-ce pas ? »

Carmine hocha la tête et Gray prit la parole :

« -Nous avons accepté de suivre le Roi Suprême. Nous avons juré obéissance à ses lois. Qu'attendez-vous de plus de nous ? »

« - Une alliance. En tant que représentante de mes Frères je veux m'assurer de l'amitié des Oxydiens pour les Fils d'Etain. »

Elle se leva, si grande dans sa longue toge blanche.

« - Voulez-vous établir un traité ? » Demanda Gray.

« - En quelque sorte… Onyx, votre père, nous avait proposé sa fille comme présent de sa bonne foi. Nous trouvons cette offre intéressante et souhaitons l'accepter. »

Carmine eut le souffle coupé, paniquée, elle regarda Gray.

« - Ma sœur n'est pas un objet que je peux offrir. » Dit-il, se montant assez agressif. Lux sourit.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Elle descendit une marche de l'estrade et prit la main de carmine.

« - Princesse d'Anthracite, nous serions heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous. Notre peuple a beaucoup de choses que vous pourriez apprécier. Nous promettons de nous montrer bons et respectueux envers vous et de vous offrir une vie sereine dans nos contrées. »

Gray serra les poings.

« - Carmine, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter. »

« -Bien sûr que non. » Continua Lux. « Mais en acceptant, elle garantira la paix entre nos deux peuples. »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Trop de vies étaient en jeu. Elle regarda son frère. Gray caressa sa joue, essuyant ses larmes qui venaient de la trahir.

« - Il doit avoir une autre solution. » Déclara-t-il. Lux soupira et déclara paisiblement :

« -Malheureusement Onyx n'avait que deux enfants. Vous, Gray, vous devez succéder à votre père et devenir le Seigneur de ces Terres. Carmine, quant à elle, a le devoir d'assurer une alliance entre deux peuples… »

Carmine regarda Lux. Une garantie, voilà ce qu'elle serait. Maintenant qu'ils savaient de quoi les Fils d'Etain étaient capables, si elle voulait protéger son peuple, elle n'avait pas le choix.

« - J'accepte. »Lâcha-t-elle.

« - Parfait ! »

Lux applaudit, tous sourires, invitant l'assistance à l'imiter. Une ovation d'applaudissement résonna dans la grande salle.

« - Les noces seront célébrées demain ! Avant notre départ. »

« - Avec qui ? » Demanda Carmine, à la fois choquée et effrayée.

« - Notre chef voyons. Le meilleur de nos guerrier Loup. »

« - Attendez, vous souhaitez marier ma sœur à un Loup ? »

« - C'est ce que nous allons voir. Je prierais l'assistance de s'écarter. Nous allons assister à un combat entre Loups. »

Dès que Lux ait prononcée ces paroles tout le monde s'espaça, laissant un grand cercle au centre de la piste. Carmine regarda les immenses Loups s'avancer au milieu de la piste. Un loup au pelage tourna sa gueule vers elle. Un autre brun grogna en passant devant elle. Il y eut sept loups féroces qui se mirent à grogner férocement. Ils se tournaient autour, devant la foule à la fois effrayée et excitée. Personne n'avait jamais assisté à un tel combat et Carmine se sentit défaillir quand le Loup Blanc aux yeux d'opale avança à son tour. C'est lui qui commença le combat, se ruant sur le loup au pelage brun. Il lui donna un coup de patte qui projeta la bête brune sur deux autres loups. Ce fut comme s'il les avait provoqué. Tous les autres bêtes se jetèrent sur lui. Carmine se raidit. Au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait voir le Loup Blanc vaincre les autres, bien qu'il soit seul contre eux. Le combat sembla durer des heures. L'animal aux yeux bleus se battait avec rage contre ses frères. Et bientôt ils ne restèrent que deux debout. La bête blanche était blessée et affaiblie, Carmine craignit de le voir perdre. Mais le Loup Blanc était bien trop déterminé. Il mordit sauvagement le Loup brun au coup et le projeta contre un poteau qui se fêla.

La foule d'Oxydien lança un cri de victoire pour acclamer le champion.

Carmine regarda Lux dont l'expression avait imperceptiblement changée. Comme si elle était déçue du vainqueur. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Le Loup blanc s'avança en boitant, fixant Carmine avec ses yeux perçant, puis hurla. Tous les autres loups, même ceux qui avaient perdu le combat, l'imitèrent, produisant un son assourdissant.

« -Voici Aurian. Le champion qui épousera Carmine l'Oxydienne, Fille d'Onyx princesse d'Anthracite. »

Il y eut une grande ovation et Gray, inquiet se tourna vers sa sœur pour la voir refouler ses larmes.

**UN PETIT EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SE TROUVE SUR MON SITE ! VOUS POURREZ Y ACCEDER A PARTIR DE MON PROFIL FANFICTION !**

**A très vite ! J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !**

**MERCI, BisouXOXO !**


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai fait le plus vite possible ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous continuez à apprécier !**

* * *

Carmine sortit de cette joute dans un état second. Dès que Gray pénétra dans sa chambre, il se mit à frapper la porte de toutes ses forces.

«- Mon frère, arrête. » Le pria-t-elle, voyant comment il souffrait.

«- Carmine, il est hors de question que je te laisse te sacrifier ainsi. »

«- Nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et le força à se tourner vers elle.

«- Gray, ils sont venus à cause d'Onyx. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus, c'est toi qui dois régner sur Anthracite. »

«- Je refuse de te donner en pâture à ces bêtes ! Tu as vu ce loup ! Il te voulait et il s'est montré impitoyable. Ces Fils des Iles d'Etain sont des monstres !

«- Peut être qu'ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais… »

«- Ils ont tués la majorité de la garde ! »

«- Ils se défendaient. »

«- Et ce soir ! Tu as vu de quoi ils sont capables même entre eux ! Carmine, ce sont des bêtes sauvages, il faut trouver un moyen pour… »

«- Tais-toi. »

Carmine posa un doigt sur la bouche de son frère.

«- La seule solution viable est celle que j'ai prise. Tu n'es pas notre père, je suis sure que tu seras un bon Seigneur. Et moi… J'irais avec eux. »

«- Je refuse de te perdre. »

Gray prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Carmine fut émue jusqu'aux larmes. Secouée de sanglots elle prenait la mesure de sa décision.

«- C'est la meilleure chose à faire. » Se répéta-t-elle.

«- Ce n'est pas juste. C'est à moi de te protéger. Mère… »

«- Mère aurait été très fière de l'homme que tu es devenu... Père n'a pas hésité à m'offrir comme si je ne valais rien. Toi tu t'y refuses et c'est moi qui aie décidé. »

«- Mais… »

«- Il suffit Gray. »

Carmine sécha ses larmes et s'efforça de parler avec détermination.

«- Montrons-nous forts pour notre peuple. Ils sont innocents. Il faut les préserver coûte que coûte. »

Gray embrassa la main de Carmine et sortit de sa chambre. Dévasté par cette décision. Comment ferait-il pour vivre sans être sûr qu'elle était en sécurité et heureuse.

Lux et ses Loups séjournaient dans la plus haute tour du château et il s'y rendit d'un pas décidé. Deux immenses Loups bruns gardaient les portes. La gorge de Gray se serra en avança vers eux. Qu'allait devenir Carmine parmi eux…

Les loups grondèrent contre lui avant que la lourde porte en bois massif s'ouvrit sur une Fille d'Etain simplement vêtue d'une longue toge immaculée.

«- Seigneur d'Anthracite, entrez donc. Mère vous attend. »

Gray ne se laissa pas abuser par le ton aimable de cette femme, mais la suivit à 'intérieur, passant près des loups.

Lux était assise près de la fenêtre et lui sourit.

«- Gray, je pensais justement à vous. »

Elle lui indiqua la vue imprenable que lui offrait la grande fenêtre de a tour.

«- Vous allez avoir beaucoup de terres à gérer. Sans compter les mines d'Anthracite et de Jais… »

«- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de cela. »

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, arborant toujours une expression énigmatique.

«- Le sort de votre sœur vous importe tant que cela. »

«- Plus que ma propre vie. »

«- C'est très honorable de votre part. Mais votre vie est toute aussi précieuse que celle de Carmine. »

«- J'exige de voir le Loup qu'elle va épouser. »

Elle lâcha un petit rire qui ressemblait à un glapissement.

«- Vous n'avez aucun droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit de moi cher Gray. »

«- Lux, laissez-moi donc lui parler. D'homme à Loup. »

Gray se retourna aussitôt, faisant face à un homme très pale qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient savamment tressés et il ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile, révélant des traces de coups et de morsures sur son torse. Ses yeux bleus lui rappelèrent vaguement quelque chose…

«- Comme tu voudras Aurian. »

Lux sortit de la pièce avec un sourire.

«-C'est vous que Carmine va épouser. » Gronda Gray.

«-Oui. Je suis Aurian le Loup Blanc. »

Gray se figea.

«- Le même qui m'a agressé ? »

Il eut un sourire suffisant.

«- Celui la même à qui vous devez vos blessures. »

Gray posa une main ferme sur le pommeau de son épée.

«- Je refuse que ma sœur épouse un être aussi monstrueux que vous. »

«- Je ne suis pas un monstre. » Gronda-t-il. « Les Hommes Loups sont très respectés et je suis bien plus fort que vous, humain. Je vous déconseille donc de tirer cette épée de son fourreau… »

Il se détendit un peu et sourit :

«- Vous pourriez vous blesser. »

«- Qui me dit que vous ne ferez pas de mal à ma sœur. »

«- Carmine… Votre sœur est magnifique. J'ai vu que c'est une femme courageuse. » Elle est digne de moi et je ferais d'elle une femme heureuse.

«- Et si vous la dévoriez ? »

Aurian fut obligé d'éclater de rire.

«- Loin de moi cette idée Oxydien. Nous, Fils d'Etain sommes très fidèles à nos épouses. Elle me donnera mes descendants et elle sera très heureuse. »

«- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? »

«- Parce que je ressens de très grands sentiments envers elle. »

Gray tiqua…

«- Mais vous ne la connaissez pas. Comment se peut-il que vous ressentiez quelque chose pour elle ? »

«- C'est inexplicable… Je l'ai senti. C'est comme ça. Voilà pourquoi je tiens à ce qu'elle devienne mienne. C'est ma moitié. »

Gray fut déstabilisé et Aurian tenta de le rassurer.

«- Ecoutez, je sais que vous l'aimez profondément, je sens que vous voulez la protéger et je vous jure que j'ai exactement les mêmes intentions que vous envers elle. Ayez confiance en moi. »

«- Comment le pourrais-je ? Après ce que vous avez fait ! De plus, vous comptez l'emmener loin de moi dans vos Iles dès que vos noces seront célébrées. »

«- Vous pourrez venir nous voir dès que vous le souhaiterez. »

«- C'est beaucoup trop facile. Je veux que vous restiez un mois ici. »

«- Cherchez-vous à négocier Oxydien ? »

«- Je veux m'assurer du bonheur de ma sœur. »

Aurian réfléchit un instant. Après tout… son absence ne serait pas un problème pour les siens.

«- Un mois c'est beaucoup trop. J'accepte pour une semaine. »

«- Bien. Et ce sera à Carmine de décider si elle souhaite partir ou non avec vous. »

Il sentit une pointe de défi dans la voix de Gray. Aurian était persuadé qu'il saurait gérer cette femelle humaine.

«- J'accepte. »

Il s'approcha de Gray avec son poignard doré. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, mais était prêt à dégainer son épée.

«-Après mon mariage avec Carmine nous serons frères. La tradition veut que nous partagions notre sang. »

Il se coupa le poignet et tendit le poignard à Gray qui fit le même geste non sans une grimace de douleur.

«- En ce geste nous nous promettons de nous respecter et de nous protéger comme frères. »

Gray et Aurian frottèrent leurs poignets ensanglantés puis Aurian prit une bande de tissu blanc qu'il déchira en deux. Il banda le poignet de Gray et réciproquement.

«- Demain, lorsque Carmine sera mienne, nous cèleront notre pacte. Dormez bien mon frère. »

Gray ne lui répondit rien, tant de cérémonie l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu. Aurian, le Loup Blanc ne le déplaisait pas, mais il aurait préféré le connaitre davantage avant de laisser sa sœur l'épouser. De plus, il se méfiait des Fils des Iles d'Etain et surtout de Lux. Cette femme s'était révélée être sans pitié, et voir sa sœur devenir sa bru l'horripilait.

Carmine se réveilla en sursaut à cause des terrifiants yeux bleus qui semblaient la hanter partout. Il faisait encore nuit et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un sommeil paisible. Et pour cause, d'ici quelques heures son destin serait scellé et elle sera obligée d'épouser un Homme Loup. Elle avait désespérément besoin de conseils et la seule personne capable de l'aider serait l'Ancienne.

Elle se leva et se prépara à une sortie clandestine. Elle revêtit une tenue de domestique et réussit à sortir du château sans se faire prendre par un des gardes. Fort heureusement, les Loups des Iles d'Etain avaient préféré rester dans la tour, ce qui lui permit de se rendre discrètement dans le village.

L'heure lui fut favorable, il y avait très peu de personnes réveillées quand elle frappa à la porte de l'Ancienne. Elle n'eut heureusement pas à attendre très longtemps avant que la vieille femme n'ouvre.

«- Carmine ! Entre vite. »

«- Je suis désolée de venir si tôt… Mais j'ai désespérément besoin de vos conseils. »

«- Je sais, je sais. Tranquillise-toi mon enfant. »

La vieille femme s'empara de la cape rouge et la besace que Carmine avait laissées chez elle et les lui tendit d'une main tremblante.

«- Il faut fuir Carmine. Un des Loups te désire auprès de lui et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque malheur que ce soit. »

«- Mais je ne peux pas partir. Trop de choses sont en jeu. »

«- Ta vie m'est plus importante. »

«- Non, ma bonne Dame. Je refuse de partir. J'aimerais juste que vous m'expliquiez en quoi mon union avec ce Loup peut garantir une alliance entre nos peuples. »

La vieille femme baissa les yeux et alla s'assoir.

«- T'unir à un Loup ne peut pas garantir la paix si tu n'éprouves pas de sentiment envers lui. La nuit de noces peut t'être fatale Carmine. Et si tu meurs, ton frère ne le supportera pas et il déclarera la guerre au Loups et nous savons très bien lequel des deux camps gagnera. »

Carmine était surprise par les affirmations de la vieille femme.

«- Tu penses qu'ils ont tout prévus ? »

«- Ces Loups ont été exilés en terre de Glace il y a bien longtemps. Ils veulent certainement retrouver la chaleur du continent. Le châtiment d'Onyx, aussi mérité soit-il, n'était qu'un prétexte, tout comme cette prétendue Alliance. Et s'il faut pour cela s'emparer des Terres d'Anthracite ils n'hésiteront pas. »

«- Si tel était vraiment leur but, ils auraient pu tous nous éliminer dès la première nuit. »

«- Certes, mais dans ce cas ils auraient désobéis au Roi Suprême et se serait risqués à son courroux. Non… Cette stratégie est bien plus fine et ressemble beaucoup à Lux. »

L'Ancienne parlait comme si elle connaissait bien la Chamane des Fils d'Etain. Comme si elle avait lue dans ses pensées la vieille femme lui expliqua :

«- C'est une femme qui tente depuis des décennies de restaurer la suprématie des Loups sur le Continent. Elle est très rusée et a une force létale. »

Un frisson traversa Carmine. Elle avait vu de quoi cette femme pouvait être capable…

«- C'est pour cela que tu dois fuir. »

«- Si je fuis ce sera une trahison à ma promesse et ils nous tueront tous. »

«- Si tu fuis, tu as un espoir de rester en vie. Alors que si ces noces sont célébrées… »

La voix de la vieille femme se brisa et Carmine vit comment des larmes inondaient ses yeux. Elle se précipita vers elle pour la serrer dans ces bras.

«- Peut être que je survivrais à cette nuit de noces, ne soyez pas si pessimiste ! »

«- Comment penses-tu survivre devant la Force d'un Loup. Ma chère enfant, il te prendra de force, t'écartèlera et te fera vivre un enfer avant que tu périsses sous ses griffes. Je t'en supplie, pour l'Amour de ta défunte mère… Va-t'en. »

«- Je ne peux pas. »

Carmine se pencha et embrassa une dernière fois l'Ancienne. Elle enfila sa cape et la besace avant de sortir. Les premiers rayons du soleil n'allaient plus tarder à percer les épais nuages qui couvraient le ciel et Carmine se dirigea vers les bois. Elle n'allait pas fuir comme le souhaitait l'Ancienne. Elle désirait juste profiter encore un peu de ces terres sur lesquelles elle avait grandi. S'enfonçant dans l'épaisse forêt, elle n'entendit pas les pas vigilants qui la suivaient. Elle respira l'air pur et humide des bois. Laissant la brise matinale caresser son visage. Bientôt elle s'en irait. Elle quitterait tout ce qu'elle aimait pour l'inconnu. Si bien sur elle survivait à ces noces.

Les paroles de la vieille femme résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Si ce loup s'avérait être aussi féroce, aussi monstrueux que la vieille le prétendait… Si Lux prévoyait réellement de s'emparer d'Anthracite. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne son frère. Mais Gray pourrait décider de se battre contre les Loups et dans ce cas, elle mettrait en péril son peuple.

Alors quelle solution lui restait-il ? Dompter le Loup. Le séduire et faire de son mieux pour maitriser le monstre qu'elle épouserait. Et il fallait qu'elle réussisse. L'harmonie du paysage qui se dressa devant elle l'apaisa. Elle espérait maintenant que le Loup qui allait devenir son compagnon serait celui qui avait les yeux bleus. L'énorme bête blanche qui l'avait épargnée dans la clairière. Celle qui n'avait pas massacré son frère. Celle qui l'observait hier soir.

Et c'est cet espoir qui lui donna confiance. Mais avant qu'elle ne put retourner au village elle se retrouva encerclée par trois immenses loups. Tous se mirent à grogner, s'avançant de pas menaçant vers elle. Saisit de panique, elle recula et se trouva acculée contre un arbre. Carmine vit une des bêtes prendre son élan puis s'élancer sur elle.

* * *

_Un __**TEASER**__ du prochain chapitre se trouve toujours sur mon site, accessible à partir du profil !_

_A très vite ! BisouXoXo_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou ! Comme c'est mon anniversaire… Je vous fait plaisir ! Et hop ! Un nouveau chapitre !**_

* * *

Aurian avait toujours été un loup solitaire, mis à l'écart de la meute de Lux parce qu'il était albinos. Il avait accepté ce voyage sur le continent uniquement pour apprendre davantage sur l'étendue des paysages et la culture des peuples qui vivaient loin d'eux. Tuer Onyx s'était avéré extrêmement facile. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas compris le désir de Lux de s'allier à ce peuple d'humains, il avait combattu avec hargne les autres prétendants aux noces avec Carmine.

Car dès l'instant où il avait senti son odeur fruitée, il s'était sentit attiré par elle, comme par un aimant. Il n'avait jamais senti cette attraction pour personne et surtout pas une louve de la meute de Lux. Alors il avait été hors de question qu'il la laisse à la merci d'un autre Loup que lui. D'autant plus qu'il suspectait Lux d'avoir un plan à l'encontre des Oxydien…

La visite de Gray l'avait assez surpris. Il n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur des sentiments qu'il ressentait envers Carmine. Certes il avait senti qu'un lien très fort les unissait, mais étant donné que leur père n'avait pas hésité à offrir sa fille, il avait supposé que Gray aurait fait la même chose.

Mais un fracas épouvantable retentit, et son cœur s'emballa en sentant le parfum fruité de Carmine se mêler à la peur.

Une peur plus forte encore que ce qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant dans la forêt. Aurian suivit les effluves de sa Carmine, jusqu'à la grande salle du château. La majorité des Loups avaient péris leurs formes humaines. Seuls ceux qui avaient été désignés comme gardes étaient restés à l'état sauvage. Et trois d'entre eux se tenaient devant Lux. Aurian faillit se transformer en découvrant sa future compagne étendue à même le sol.

«- Que lui avez-vous fait ! » Gronda-t-il férocement.

«- Aurian, calmes toi. » Déclara Lux tandis qu'il s'était accroupie près de sa belle Carmine.

«- Si l'un de vous lui a fait du mal, je vais lui arracher le cœur. »

Les trois Loups reculèrent, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas en train de plaisanter.

«- Lucien, Elias et Elouen l'ont trouvé en train de fuir. » Lui expliqua Lux.

Aurian écarta les cheveux qui lui cachaient son doux visage, savourant avec coupable délectation de pouvoir toucher son corps. Elle respirait tranquillement, plongée dans un profond sommeil.

«- C'est tout à fait normal qu'elle essaie de fuir. Elle a peur de nous. »

«- Aurian, c'est de toi qu'elle a peur. » Rectifia ironiquement Lux.

«- C'est normal, elle ne me connait pas. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un fracas laissant entrer Gray. Tout le monde sentit son inquiétude et sa frayeur en découvrant le corps de sa sœur.

Aurian se leva en la portant.

«- Il semblerait que Carmine ait changé d'avis mon cher Gray. » S'enquit Lux.

«- Cela ne ressemble pas à ma sœur. Comment va-t-elle ? »

«- Elle est juste évanouie. Le rassura Aurian, supportant à peine de le voir caresser le visage de Carmine. »

«- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication, elle ne se serait jamais enfuit. »

«- Vous êtes trop sûr de vous, après tout le sang fou d'Onyx coule dans ses veines. »

Gray s'énerva.

«- Nous sommes complètement différent de lui ! Cessez de l'accuser sans qu'elle puisse s'exprimer. Je vais l'emmener dans ses quartiers. »

«- Mais elle nous doit des explications. Si ces noces sont annulées, nous prendrons cette décision comme un affront. Une trahison de votre part. Dit Lux d'une voix implacable. »

Gray ne répondit rien, cherchant à prendre sa sœur dans ses bras mais Aurian refusa.

«- Je vais l'emmener. »

Gray n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter et il lui montra le chemin. Dès qu'ils furent dans leurs quartiers, il osa lui demander.

«- Votre chef est très dangereuse. »

«- Oui. » Avoua Aurian.

«- Pensez-vous que cette Alliance nous assurera une paix réelle ? »

«- Oui. » Répondit laconiquement le Loup.

Bien qu'il n'en soit pas vraiment certain. Ils pénétrèrent ans la chambre de Carmine. Son odeur envahit les narines de l'Albinos. Il la déposa dans ses draps de soie rouge. Elle dormait paisiblement. Attendrit par son expression sereine et innocente, il demanda à Gray :

«- Pensez-vous qu'elle ait fuit à cause de moi. »

«- Honnêtement… Je ne pense pas. Carmine est quelqu'un de très déterminée. Quand je l'ai vue hier soir, elle était sure de vouloir s'engager dans ses noces avec l'énorme Loup Blanc qui avait vaincu toutes les autres bêtes. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait décidé de fuir ce matin. »

Ces paroles le rassuraient. Il croyait que cette jeune femme était très courageuse et ne la voyait vraiment pas fuir devant un obstacle, aussi grand soit-il.

«- Je vais vous laisser. Je dois parler avec Lux. »

Aurian se dirigea directement vers la tour dans laquelle ils séjournaient. Il retrouva Lux entourée des siens, en train de discourir inutilement à l'encontre des Oxydiens.

«- Je ne veux plus qu'aucun Loup ne pose ses pattes sur ma compagne ! » Gronda-t-il en entrant.

«- Aurian, tu n'es personne pour ordonner quoi que ce soit ! »

«- Quelqu'un veut il s'opposer à moi en duel? » S'enquit-il.

Aucun Fils des Iles d'Etain ne broncha. Lucien, le Loup Noir regarda sa mère furieuse.

«- Ce n'est pas toi qui devrais t'unir à cette Oxydienne. »

«- Pourtant j'ai gagné le combat. Donc ce sera moi. »

Aurian continua à s'avancer vers Lux tandis que les autres Loups les regardaient sans broncher.

«- Quel but poursuivais-tu en nous amenant ici ? »

«- Nous avions une mission. »

«- Qui a été accomplie. Alors pourquoi as-tu décidé de nous attarder ici pour créer une Alliance. »

Tous ses Frères et Sœurs se tournèrent vers leur Chef. Cette question les taraudaient tous, mais face à elle, ils n'osaient pas lui poser.

«- N'en avez-vous pas assez de vivre cloitrés sur des Iles ? Vous avez découvert les Terres du Continent ! Ne sont-elles pas plus grandes et plus abondantes que les nôtres ! »

Un murmure d'assentiment couru parmi les Loups.

«- Mais nous devons rester dans les bonnes grâces du Roi Suprême. C'est pour cela qu'une Alliance avec ces Oxydiens nous offre l'occasion de nous établir sur le Continent ! Nous avons été chassés de ces Terres alors que nous avons autant de droits que les Humains. Si ce n'est même plus ! »

Cyrus, un des Loups Alpha de la meute de Lux prit enfin la parole :

«- Lux, faut-il que je te rappelle que si les Loups ont été chassés c'est à cause de notre désir d'expansion et de nos instincts sauvages. Les humains ne sont pas totalement en sécurité avec nous. »

«- Mais c'est injuste mes Frères ! N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ! Tenta-t-elle.

Hélène, une des Louves les plus sages de la meute s'avança à son tour vers Lux pour la raisonner.

«- Lux, je comprends ton envie de retrouver notre vie passée. Mais certains d'entre nous peuvent devenir incontrôlables. Et malheureusement à cause d'eux beaucoup peuvent être punis. Par le passé, lorsque les Humains ont persécutés, nous nous sommes réfugiés dans les Iles. Désormais ce sont nos Iles. Concluons cette Alliance. Laissons Aurian prendre cette compagne humaine puis rentrons chez nous.

«- Je ne rentrerais pas immédiatement. » Cru bon de dire Aurian.

Les yeux perçants des Loups se rivèrent sur lui.

«- J'ai décidé de rester une semaine sur les Terres d'Anthracite. Je dois laisser le temps à ma future compagne de s'habituer à sa condition prochaine. Si certains d'entre vous veulent rester avec moi il sera le bienvenu.

« - Et de quel droit as-tu pris cette décision. »

« - J'ignorais que nous n'étions plus libres Lux. »

« - C'est bien Aurian. Dit Cyrus. Tu as raison de ne pas bousculer cette humaine. C'est ton choix et nous le respectons. »

La majorité des Loups acceptèrent, mais le discours de Lux avait tourmenté d'autres. Aurian en était conscient et craignait le pire.

Cependant tous décidèrent de se préparer pour les noces plutôt que de se pencher davantage sur les paroles de leur chef. Mais Lux était contrariée par la façon dont les choses se déroulaient. Depuis qu'elle avait entrepris ce voyage sur le continent, elle avait senti son pouvoir diminuer de jour en jour parmi sa meute. Cyrus et Hélène alimentaient les autres loups d'espoirs qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir. Les humains n'avaient pas la force nécessaire pour accepter les Loups. Ils étaient faibles et fragiles. C'était une espèce qui ne méritait pas de vivre sur le Continent.

Son plan pour conquérir ce vaste territoire d'Anthracite avait été simple et parfait. Le Roi Suprême n'aurait pas été contrarié et Lux aurait enfin été libre de circuler comme elle le voulait.

Tout était de la faute de ce Loup dont elle avait sous-estimé la force. Aurian était certes réputé pour sa puissance, mais comme il était très solitaire et avait préféré une vie de reclus et de marginal. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'il s'entiche de cette princesse et elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de percer ses intentions au jour. Elle fut encore plus étonnée par le courage de Carmine.

Elle avait cru cette fille noire aussi faible que l'était son père mais quand elle vint la voir, elle réalisa à quel point elle s'était trompée. Plusieurs Fils des Iles avaient tenus à assister à son explication, dont Cyril et Hélène.

Encore couverte par sa cape rouge sang, Carmine vint accompagnée par son frère.

«- Lux, je tiens à dégager tout malentendu. »

«- Vraiment ? Pourtant nous vous avons découverte en flagrant délit. »

«- J'étais juste sortie prendre un bol d'air frais. Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées en un laps de temps extrêmement court et je pensais qu'il fallait que je vous accompagne dans vos Iles dès demain, je voulais profiter une dernière fois de mes Terres. J'ai été ravie d'apprendre que vus resteriez une semaine. »

Lux était ennuyée par ses propos et l'assurance qu'elle percevait chez la Princesse.

«- Donc je vous reverrais ce soir pour la célébration de vos noces. »

«- Oui. Bien entendu. »

Lux lui adressa un sourire conciliant.

«- Très bien, j'ai hâte. »

Il fallait qu'elle revoie ses plans.

* * *

_**A nouveau, vous trouverez un TEASER du prochain chapitre sur mon site ! **_

_**Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour y accéder !**_

_**A très vite ! BisouXoXo**_


End file.
